Around the Corner
by Trigun girl
Summary: Serena dosen't love Darien and then bumps into a certian Cyborg
1. Default Chapter

Around the Corner

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon BallZ. But if they are willing I want to buy 17.

Authors notes: this takes place after Sailor Moon Super S and before the Starlight's appear and all the scouts go to the same high school and after the Buu Saga but nothing else happened after that.

Around the Corner 

~thoughts~

"speaking"

~How long will I have to keep this up.I don't love Darien but I have to be with him because we are supposed to be King and Queen and I have to have Rini but I just don't love him. What am I going to do.~ thought Serena as she was walking down the street to the temple to meet her friends.

Serena was so in her thoughts that she didn't see the young man turn the corner and run into her until she was flat on her face.

"Ouch why don't you watch where you're going" 

Serena looks up to see the hottest guy she had ever seen. 

"Why don't you watch where you're going" 

Serena picks herself off the ground and gets a good look at the stranger.He had a perfect figure and was wearing black pants and a white button down shirt that was un-tucked and the first few buttons undone so you could see part of his chest, intense sky blue eyes and perfect face framed by shoulder length jet-black hair. Serena almost caught herself drooling over him. To her he was made to be perfect.(I would be to if I bumped into this guy)

"Great now I'm going to be late, I am so dead and I have you to thank for that."

The stranger smirked 

"If you're late then why are you still here"

Serena was now really steamed

"Oh you are such a jerk"

the stranger looked stunned

"How am I a jerk"

"I don't know right now but I'll think of something latter" 

Leaving the stunned hottie Serena stormed off past him towards the temple taking one last glance over her shoulder at the guy only to see that he was gone. Serena stops dead in her tracks and looks around for him but he is nowhere to be seen. Bewilder she turns and walks to the temple forgetting that she was late only about the mysterious young man she had run into.When she did get to the temple she was meet by a anger Raye full force.

"Where on earth were you, this is way beyond late for you." asked the fire scout

"Sorry I got a little side tracked on my way over." explained Serena

"Doing what playing games at the arcade" shouted Raye

"No I wasn't watching where I was going and ran it someone then ended up in a argument with him"

"Oh was this him cute" teased the scout of love who was also the only one that knew how Serena really felt about Darien.

"Actually he was drop dead gorgeous."

That statement left the scouts stunned that Serena would say that about another guy.

"What he was, it was strange now that I think about it he was almost unnaturally prefect. I yelled at him for running into me then called him a jerk and left but when I turned back around to look at him one more time he was gone without a trace. Strange Huh"

"Yeah real strange" stated Raya

(Stop rewind to a few minuets before Serena ran into the mysterious guy)

Seventeen was walking down the street towards his new apartment he had bought in the city.He thought it was time to start a life for himself like his sister had a few years ago and moving to the city was a good place to start.He had been out seeing what this city had and was going home because it was close to the time his sister was going to call and see how he was.He was about a block away when he turned a corner only to be smashed into by some one.

"Ouch why don't you watch where you're going.?" a young girl yelled at Seventeen from the ground. She looks up and Seventeen looked into deep blue eyes a prefect face and golden hair in twin buns on top of her head and the rest in long streamers, and was wearing a school uniform. Coming back to himself.

"Why don't you watch where you're going"

She picks herself up off the ground and says.

"Great now I'm going to be late, I am so dead"

No one talks to him like that so he smirks and asks

"If your late then why are you still here"

That got the girl really steamed

"Oh you are such a jerk"

This stunned Seventeen, no one had ever called him a jerk.

"How am I a jerk"

The girl still mad said

"I don't know but I'll think of something latter."

Then she stormed past him towards wherever she was going. He stood there a second but realized that he himself was late and that he was going to have to run full speed to get home on time. He did not want to piss his sister off by missing her call.by the time he got there he had just enough time to pick up the phone on its last ring.

"Hello"

~_Well about time you picked up where were you it couldn't take you that long to answer the phone.~_

"The strangest thing happened to me. I was on my way home when this girl runs into me and yells at me to watch where I'm going, then yells at me for making her late, when I asked her why she was still standing there instead of leaving she called me a jerk."

~If you ask me she was in a bad mood and taking anger out on you so don't let it get to you.So how the city like, it must be a big change from the woods.~

"It's nice but still just as lonely as the forest was." 

~You know what even though we aren't really 18 anymore we still look 18 so you better go to school. That would be a way to meet more people.~

"That would Be interesting wouldn't it. Hey it was nice talking to you sis. Bye" 

_~Bye Seventeen~_


	2. chapter 2

Authors Notes: Serena and the rest of the inners are 16 and the outers are not back yet

Authors Notes: Serena and the rest of the inners are 16 and the outers are not back yet.Rini is 12. Serena Lita Amy and Mina all go to the same high school Raye goes somewhere else. It's about 10 years after cell so the scouts were 6 and wouldn't have gone to help but did see it on TV at the time. The DBZ gang hasn't helped the sailor scouts because it wasn't their fight. 

Around the Corner 

Somewhere deep in space the moon of Nemeisi (sp.) has not had a ruler for 2000 years since Diamond and Safari were killed, until now.

"For 2000 years I have waited for revenge on Serenity for stealing Diamonds love and then killing him. 2000 years it took me to learn to control the power that wise man gave me.She may not be alive now. But in the past before she becomes queen would be the perfect time to kill her. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha yes revenge is so sweet."

The annoying laugh of Emerald is heard through the halls of the floating ship above Crystal Tokyo, then faded out as the ship disappeared into the past. 

17(I'm tired of spelling it out) got up the next morning with just enough time to get dressed and go to school to get registered.He wasn't that far from the high school so it didn't take him long to get to school.

"Well I wonder where the office is" he wondered aloud to himself.

"Excuse me if you're looking for the office I can show you."

17 turned around to see a girl with blue hair and eyes talking to him.

"Yes thank you I just moved here and don't know my way around yet."

She starts walking down the hall to the office with him following.

"My name is Amy what's yours," she asked politely taking notice that he was very cute.

"17" he stated simply

"Um is that your age or 17 is your name" she asked a little bewilder.

"That's my name I'm 18 years old."

"Oh ok well here's the office they can help you get registered."

"Thank you for your help Amy I'm sure I'll see you around."

He walks into the office and Amy goes to class. In the office 17 is filling out the papers to registered. When he's done he gives the papers to the office lady and waits to get his schedule and student ID. After coming to his name she looks at him and asks simply.

"Are you sure this is your name?"

"That's what I've always gone by is there a problem"

He said this to her with a dead serious straight face showing that he wasn't lying to her. After getting all the paper work in order she handed him a schedule and ID and showed him to his homeroom. She told him to wait out side while she goes in and tells the teacher.

"Mr. Rous I have a new student for you."

She hands the teacher 17's papers and she turns to leave.

"Class we have a new student."

As soon as he walks into the room all female eyes are on him with hearts in their eyes.Serena recognizes him as the guy she ran into yesterday.

"My name is 17, nice to meet you"

"Alright would you please take a set next to Serena.Serena would you please raise your hand.17 sees that Serena is the girl that ran into him yesterday and goes to sit next to her.Five minuets into class she passes him a note.

* Sorry about yelling at you yesterday. I was kind of in a bad mood *

He takes a second to read it then writes back.

* Its alright I most likely would have yelled at someone to for running into me *

He passes it back to her

* Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends since your new and don't know anybody *

He writes back * that would be nice *

~She's really nice when she's not mad not to mention beautiful~

They compare schedules and only have homeroom together before lunch and two classes after lunch.The rest of the morning for 17 was pretty dull, girls drooling over him and teachers making sure that 17 was in fact his real name and finally the bell rang for lunch.

"17 over here"

Yelled Serena from her spot by a tree earning a sweat drop from here friends. 

~God he's cute I wonder if he would ever be inserted in someone like me~ 

Thought Serena as 17 walks over and much to her delight he sits next to her. 

"Girls remember that guy I told you about yesterday that I ran into well this is him. 17 this is Mina, Lita, and Amy. Guys this is 17."

"Thanks again for helping me this morning Amy"

"It was no trouble" Replied the water scout

"17 is kind of an odd name no offense." said Lita

17 just shrugs and says

"Its what I've always gone by."

17 notices Serena's eating habits and uses his enhanced vision to scan her to see if she had any Sayajin in her, which she didn't. That caused him to sweat drop. But what confused him was she wasn't human either, none of the girls were.And his files had no record of what they could be.This was most puzzling to him.

"Hey 17 did you forget your lunch because if you did you can have some of mine." asked a hopeful Lita.

"No thanks but I think Serena wants it"

commenting on the look on her face

"But she had a lunch and you don't"

Before he could protest screams were heard in the distance 

"What on earth was that" asked a bewildered 17. Mina thinking of what to do.

"We'll go get help you stay here"

Before he has time to say anything they run off in the opposite direction the screams are coming from. Figuring that they won't get help in time he runs off towards the screams.What he saw was not what he expected to see. A woman about six feet tall that looked like a cross between a dishwasher and a bicycle was attacking people with a water cannon and bike parts, yelling where is Sailor Moon.

"I don't know who Sailor Moon is but I can't let you hurt these people." said a mad 17.

"Here to kill Sailor Moon, You no her"

"If it's Sailor Moon you want I'm right here"

17 and the monster turn to see four girls in short skirts and sailor collars standing on top of the school. They go through a series of corny speeches and strange poses they jump down calling out.

"I am Sailor Mercury"

"Sailor Venus"

"Sailor Jupiter"

"And I am Sailor Moon"

17 can see through there magic and recognizes them as Serena and her friends making him even more confused.

"You Sailor Moon, Me here to kill you."

The monster attacked the scouts with speed and strength the scouts hadn't faced before.17 was really hoping that he wouldn't have to help because he didn't want people to find out he was a Cyborg. It wasn't long before all the scouts were down and out but Sailor Moon not that she was fairing any better. The monster was about to go in for the kill and 17 was about ready to step in when a rose cut the monster off.

( Insert corny Tuxedo Mask music here)

"How dare youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu………"

He's cut off as the monster fires it water gun at him taking him out, (grins evilly) the monster turn's to the terrified Sailor Moon and prepares to kill her with a powerful blast. Seeing Serena in danger 17 uses his less than human speed to grab her before the blast can do its job.Seeing no one else but the scouts he fires his own blast killing the monster or turning it back into the dishwasher and bike it was. This all happens before 17 and Serena hit the ground so when they do he lands on his shoulder and her on top of him not that either of them mind.

"Are you alright Serena"

She just look's at him very stunned. 


	3. 

Disclaimer: same as before 

Disclaimer: same as before 

Authors notes: nothing to say but to review please

Around the Corner: Chapter 3

"Are you alright Serena" 

She just looked at him very stunned

"Serena are you alright" asked a now worried 17 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I guess but how do you know its me."

"Am I not supposed to know its you."

"No your not and how can you and no one else. And how did you create that blast that killed the monster."

"I can't tell you, look the bell is going to ring for lunch to be over and I think you need to help your friends." said a red faced 17 noticing the position they were in. He pushed her off of him and left. Serena only stared at his retreating form in wonder.Just who was 17 or what was he. She was brought out of her thoughts by a slightly beat up Mina.( All scouts are detransformed)

"What oh Mina yeah I'm fine lets get the others, did you see what 17 did."

"Um no we were pretty much out of it." Lita sarcastically replied as she joined them.

"But what did he do Serena" asked Amy

"The monster was going to kill me he grab me then fired some sort of blast at it turning it into that pile of what looks like a bike and dishwasher then he asked if I was alright" said Serena

"Firing the blast yes but what about asking if you were alright." asked Mina

"He asked Serena if she was alright"

"What but you were transformed how could he have know it was you" asked a bewildered Lita

**RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG**

"There the bell we better get to class and after school we can figure this out and get 17's story" said Amy

-17 sitting in class-

~This is getting really confusing. And now Serena knows I'm less than human and no doubt she has told the others what I did.~

Serena inters the room and he avoids eye contact with her. The rest of the day went the same avoiding eye contact with any of the scouts he ran into. After school he went straight home.

-back to the scouts-

They had all meet after school and called Raye to have an emergency scout meeting. At the temple the five scouts, Rini, the two cats, and unfortunately Darien were also there.

"First off I think I should fill anyone in that wasn't there to day. That really strong monster was about to kill me when 17 garbed me and then fired a blast out of his hand and killed the monster when we couldn't make a dent in it. Then he asked if Serena was alright not Sailor Moon." stated Serena 

"Who's 17" Darien, Rini, Raye, and the two cats asked at the same time all for different reasons.

"That guy that ran into me yesterday that also happens to be a new student at our school"

"This guy must be something else to be able to recognize you in your scout form but if he saved you Serena and killed that thing then he might be on our side." 

"Luna's right you should be on your toes around him. But who could this new enemy be. Amy do you think you could use your computer to find information on this 17 or the enemy." asked Artemis

"I'm already on it Artemis. I've already found out that 17 moved into an apartment not to far from where you live Serena maybe we should go over there and ask him about it."

"I'll go, I need to thank him for saving me" 

"I'll come with you" said Darien not liking Serena going over to guys houses by herself.

"No Darien I'm going alone, Amy what was the address."

"This is it" she said and wrote the address down on a piece of paper.

"Thanks Amy I'll see you guys later." she turned and left. None of them noticed the smile on Rini's face as she also left to go play.

-outside 17's apartment-

"This is it number 8 well here goes nothing"

#nock nock#

17 opens the door and the breath in Serena throat catches. His shirt was unbuttoned all the way and she could see his well muscled chest.

"Um hello Serena."

Still not taking her eyes of his chest said "I wanted to talk to you about today if that's ok with you"

"Uh sure you probably are a little confusing though I'm a little confused myself."

His apartment was neat and clean with the exception of a few clothing articles thrown around the room.

"Would you like any thing to drink"

"No I'm fine"

They sit across from each other 

"So why don't we start by you telling me who you are and then I'll tell you about me and the others."

"Ok well to start I guess its safe to say you know I'm not human well …….not anymore"

"What do you mean anymore"

"I trust you so I'll tell you. I'm a cyborg. I'm human with some robot parts. Me and my twin sister were once normal humans until a mad scientist turned us into what we are today so we could take over the world for him. But that's not what we wanted to do so we destroyed him."

Serena had tears in her eyes

"How could someone be that cruel to do that to you"

"You don't have to feel sorry for me. My sister and I have moved on. My sister is married and has a daughter. It took my a little longer to get over it but that's why I moved here to start a life of my own like my sister did."

"So is that why your called 17"

"Yes Dr. Gero erased all memories of who we were before he did this to us including our real names. I'll never age either. Believe it or not I've looked like this for the past 10 years."

"How did you shoot that blast out of your hand like that"

"Dr. Gero increased my strength and my speed. He also enhanced my hearing and my vision which is why I could tell it was you through your disguise. Along with the ability to fire blast out of my hands and to fly. So that's pretty much me how about you what was with the short skirts and to strange speeches and poses."

"Well if you trust me I'll trust you.It all started over a thousand years ago…………..and this is the first attack we have had since we defeatedthe Dead Moon Circus."

"Wow that was sum story princess and you were right it was a long story its already 8:00"

"Your right I better go. Will you please come to the Cherry Hill Temple tomower after school so we can talk to the other scouts about what we are going to do about this new enemy I really think we are going to need your help."

He opens the door for her but before she leaves she gives him a hug. His arms around her waist and hers around his neck.

"Your body its warm" She looks him in the eyes and her eyes move down to his lips. There heads move in closer until there lips are locked in a kiss. there toungs tasting each other. After a while they come up for air and they looked at eachother flushed.

"Your lips are warm to."

"I thought you were in love with this Darien guy?"

She lays her head on his bare chest

"I'm only with him because I have to be I don't love him. I'm I don't know why I kissed you it just feels right. My parents are going to kill me I have to go I'll see you at school yes."

"Yes at school tomower. bye"

She leaves the warmth of his arms and disappears down the hall. 17 lightly touches his lips.She was right it, did feel right. 


	4. chapter 4

Authors notes: Sorry for the delay

Authors notes: Sorry for the delay. I've had a bunch of big projects due and then finales and my brain is fried.

"speaking"

~thoughts~

(dream)

Disclaimer: See the ones before and don't sue me.

(Princess Serenity stood on the balcony, her eyes red from crying. She had left the party and the arrogant Prince Endimondy {sp.} first chance she got. He had wanted to show off in front of his guards and forced her to kiss him. It wasn't how she wanted her first kiss to be, plus she was in love with some one else and didn't want to marry him. No, she was in love with one of her bodyguards. Her scouts made up her guard, but she also had two personal bodyguards. Twins born on the moon whose father was one of the most trusted Captains in the kingdom. Since Serenity's birth they had been trained to protect her. When she was 13 and they were 15 they officially became her bodyguards. Now she was 16 and they were 18. Catalina, Cat for short, was now like a sister to her. Serenity was closer to Cat then any of her other scouts. Cat had shoulder length blond hair and icy blue cat like eyes. And Lance, with his shoulder length jet-black hair and eyes just like his sisters, and a prefect figure. He was willing to give his life for her. He was always kind to her and treated her like and normal person not just another princess. But what she didn't know was that he to was in love with her. Standing there watching the fireworks she failed to notice someone walk up behind her.

"I take it you were bored with the party to." Said someone with amusement in there voice.

Serenity smiled and turned to see Lance standing in the doorway. The light from the room reflected off the crescent moon on his forehead.

"Very, I don't think I could stand to hear anymore form _that_ prince. I really don't like him." More tears threatened to run down her face. Lance saw this and got worried. Reaching up he brushed away her tears.

"What happened"?

She reached her hand up and put it on his and closed her eyes.

"He….He wanted to show off in front of his guards and forced me to kiss him. That's not how I wanted my first kiss to be."

Lance hated to see her cry like this; leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. What he didn't expect was for her to kiss him back. Her arms encircled his neck and his wrapped around her waist as the kiss deepened. Serenity couldn't believe that the man she loved was kissing her. When they finally broke apart Serenity was the first to speak 

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to kiss me." She whispered in his ear

"You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you." 

He purred in her ear making her go weak in the knees causing him to hold her tighter to him. She laid her head on his chest and sighed in happiness. Unfortunately Cat chose this moment to make her presence know. They broke apart blushing badly.

"Umm…Sorry to interrupt, but Prince Bevis is on the rampage looking for you and I need Lance to help me beat up his head guard butt-head for hitting on me."

"We'll be right there." Said a still slightly blushing Serenity. Cat nodded and turned and left in search of her prey. Serenity gave Lance a quick kiss on the lips and then left to go confront Prince Endimondy (SP) although Prince Bevis suited him better. Lance found Cat already doing a very good job of beating up Malicate for hitting on her.

*********************************************************************

Serena shot straight up in bed drenched in a cold sweat. Her movement startled Luna.

"What's wrong Serena" asked a worried Luna

"Luna during the silver millennium did I have any other guards other then the scouts."

"Know that you mention it you did. Twins that were trained since they were born to be your personal bodyguards. I believe they were named…"

"Lance and Catalina" Serena finished for Luna. 

"They were mysteriously murder right before Beryl attacked the kingdom. I remember you took it pretty hard. I don't think the were reborn since they weren't there for the final battle."

"I think they were. 17 looks exactly like Lance and 17 also talked about having a twin sister." She got up and got dressed.

"Where do you think you are going" Luna asked in a scolding manner.

"To 17's apartment where else would I be going."

She closed the door behind her so Luna couldn't follow her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

17 shot up in bed, breathing hard. What kind of a dream was that? It wasn't really a dream but more like a memory. He also knew that Princess Serenity was who Serena said to have been in her past life. But why were he and his sister there also. Were his and his sisters names really Lance and Catalina. Getting up to go to the bathroom he caught his reflection in the in the dresser mirror. A crescent moon was glowing softly on his forehead.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

18 woke with a start disturbing her husband waking him up to.

"You ok 18" she turned to face her husband and he gasped at what he saw on her forehead. The same crescent moon that was there on 17 glowed of her forehead.

"I had a strange dream that was sort of more like a memory as to who me and 17 are" she said as calmly as she could.

"Does it have anything to do with that mark on your head." He asked pointing at it.

"What mark" she asked a bit confused. 

"This one" He showed her, her reflection in the mirror.

"Then it is true" She whispered to herself.

"What's true"

"I'll tell you on the way, right know get dressed, were going to 17's."

They got dressed and told Master Roishi (sp) to watch Marron while they were gone.

Serena stood nervously outside 17's door. She really hoped that the dream was true. She knocked quietly on the door. Almost instantly he answered the door. She blushed at the site of 17 or rather Lance wearing only his black silk pajama pants. But what really made her heart skip a beat was the crescent moon on his forehead.

"Lance….."


	5. 

Around the Corner 

Chapter 5

Sorry it's been a while but school has taken up most of my time. Disclaimer is the same a before I don't own anything that has to do with DragonBallZ or Sailor Moon.  Well on with the story. 

(My Thoughts)

"speaking"

[thinking]

******************************************************************************

            In a dark place Emerald is sitting on her throne, watching the world she hates so much. "I can't believe it. My monster was so much stronger than those scouts, but some how it was still defeated. I think that I will have to send an even stronger monster to deal with them and watch the fight myself."  

(Insert her high-pitched annoying laugh)

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Serenity" Lance breathed.

The next instant she was in his arms, he could feel her tears on his chest.

"Reinty  is it really you," asked a cracked voice.

Serena and 17 turned to see Cat aka #18 standing a few feet away with tears in her eyes and a confused Krillen standing beside her.  

"Um, 17, 18 what's going on and who are you?" asked Krillen looking at Serena.

"Maybe we should come inside so we can explain everything to you." Said 17 to Krillen

"Yes and then the three of us have some catching up to do. starting with who is that Cat." Serena asked sitting on an armchair and Krillen and 18 sitting on the couch, 17 had gone to put on a shirt much to the disappointment of Serena.

"Um Renity I would like you to meet my husband Krillen " said a slightly red 18. "And Krillen this is my best friend Serenity." 

"Husband, Oh and in this lifetime I am called Serena."

"As I am 17 and she is 18"said 17 as he rejoined the group sitting on the arm of the armchair.

"What do you mean this lifetime, and how is she your best friend?"

"It has to do with who we were not in this life but our past life" started 18. Then addressing Serena "how much do you know"

"Know about what" "I only told her about us, nothing about the Z Fighters."

"Then we should fill her in on everything else after we tell Krillen about our past."

(So I'll skip over all the details. It's close to 7:30 when both stories are done)

"Wow it sounds like you have been through more than we have." said Serena," I think we are going to need all of the Z fighters to take down this enemy, all the scouts and I could not put a dent in that monster yesterday."

"What monster" asked 18. "Some strange thing almost killed Serena and the other scouts and I had to use a pretty strong blast to destroy it, man its 7:30"said 17 looking at the clock. "7:30, I've got to go Luna is going to kill me" said Serena running out the door, only to run back in to give 17 a kiss and hugging 18. On her way back out the door she called over her shoulder.

"The scouts and I are having another meeting this afternoon after school. 18 do you think you could get the Z fighters to come to the Cherry Hill Temple at 4:00 to talk about the enemy." "That sound like a good idea" she said to Serena as she left, then to 17 "We better get, Marron has probably torn the house apart. 18 and Krillen waved goodbye to 17 as they jumped out the window to fly home. 17 set himself to getting ready for school, but first closing his eyes and concentrating on making the crescent moon go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Serena's house

Serena cautiously crept through the window only to be faced with an angry Luna.

"Where have you been, do you know how late it is" screamed Luna, a vein on her forehead popping out.

"Yes I'm aware of the time Luna, but right know I have to get ready for school. Oh and 17 and 18 are going to be at the meeting this afternoon with the Z fighters to talk about them helping with the enemy." Said Serena as she was leaving to go to school. 

"Wait Serena who is 18, WHATS a Z Fighter, AND HOW DO THEY KNOW WHO YOU ARE." yelled Luna at Serena's retreating form as she ran down the street.

At school

Serena made it just in time to be yelled at for being late. She sulked to her seat but brightened up when she spotted 17, he just smiled at her with the same cat like grin that always made her go weak in the knees. They spent the rest of the day stealing glances at each other until the lunch bell rang. Serena and 17 sat down under a tree and waited for the others to come.

"I don't think we should tell the others about us. I mean the only one that knew about us in the past was 18, not even my mother knew, hell she even thought I was in love with Darien. Mina didn't even know I didn't love Darien and she is the scout of love." Serena whispered to 17 "Your probably right" he replied quickly as the other girls joined them.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say what the heck are you." Asked Lita as she and the others sat down.

"I don't think that this is the time or place to discuss it. We'll explain everything at the meeting after school" "So I see that Serena told you who we really are" asked Amy.

"Yes I did because he is the one that saved me and destroyed the monster yesterday. Him and his twin sister are going to be there with some of there friends to ask them to help beat who ever is attacking us."

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

"See you guys later." said Serena as they left.

After school at the temple

"So Serena and this GUY named 17 are coming with others as in them knowing we are the sailor scouts." Asked a peeved Darien not liking his girlfriend being around some other guy. As if on cue they heard the door open and in walked Serena and 17 followed by a woman that looked just like 17 but with blond hair holding the hand of a small girl who was holding the hand of a very short man. Behind them was a group of three men that looked about Darien's age, two teenage hotties, two kids Rini's age. And one very large green man.

"Hey guys sorry were late, and I would like you to meet the Z fighters."         


End file.
